Memoirs From Paraíso
Memoirs From Paraíso was a modern, mult-genre RP that took place in a city of the same name. It was created and GM'd by Imenak with BG07, Karo, and Aura as the "Supervisors" (sort of Co-GMs). This RP was specifically designed to help new people settle into the site's style of RPing, and teach them what they could and could not do. It also gave players a sort of leeway on the plot as long as they followed certain rules. This RP was created in the year 2009. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread *The RP was never Finished. Introduction Welcome to Paraíso, USA, smack dab in California! Although the city’s name is strange, to be sure, it’s not any different than your average American city. It has just about all the recreational areas you’d expect (fast food places, movie theaters, bowling alley, etc.), and there are many tall buildings. This isn’t the kind of the city that has skyscrapers though, so don’t be picturing Los Angeles or New York City now. This place used to be a small town with a population fewer than 1,000, but has now boomed to a busy and bustling cityscape. This place is notable for being within driving distance of the coastline, yet having a high enough elevation for snow to fall. Still, heavier snow fall can be found by going to towards the mountains in the other direction. This is also a school city, with the Cal State Paraíso as it’s main school. We hope you join in on the growth of Paraíso, and find your place in our beloved city! Where Shall You Stay Unfortunately, many apartments and other housing options having no vacancy, especially the closer one gets to the university and company buildings. Nonetheless, do not fret! There are many vacancies at Redstone Park Apartments! Call their offices while you still can! A Welcome to Newbies Now that the team has gotten you into the atmosphere of this game, the GM would like to hereby welcome you into the fold! From here on out, everything will be explained to you under the assumption you’ll be RPing regularly on this forum. Thus, the team will do their best to teach and advise you, and encourage you to be a great RPer. Time Progression For every 5 days that pass in real life, 1 day passes within the RP world. Don’t worry, we’ll always inform when a day has passed, and constantly keep track what day it is within the RP. Character Sheet This is a character sheet. In most RPs, you will need to fill this out and submit it to the GM. The GM will then use this to judge whether or not you should be accepted into the RP. For the purpose of helping you out, we will *never* reject you on the basis of your CS’s quality. You should, however, at least have proper spelling and grammar. If the you can use a computer, the GM has faith that you have an elementary school education. Now, the team really doesn’t mind what character you make, *at all*. They can be furries, robots, pirates, mutants, superheroes, angels, demons, magicians, aliens, ghosts, whatever! Hey, everyone’s got to live somewhere, right? Although you can use a character from an existing work (like Junior from Grim Tales or something), the team heavily advises you to make an original character of your own. For the most part, no other RP will accept copy cat characters, so it’s best to use your own creativity and get used to it. The team will also only be allowing you *one* character to use, so keep that in mind. Also, any powers must be *reasonable* and *fair*. Everyone on the forum hates godmodders and power players, so it’ll be good to get in the habit of not wanting to be the strongest person in the world. Also, try not to establish any definite details to the universe of the RP, as you don't want to conflict with attributes of other characters. Being ambiguous is key. Also, the setting of the universe is such that people with super powers are uncommon throughout the world, but pretty common within Paraíso. Redstone Park Apartments is rare in that it has nearly nothing but people with special powers. *Name: *Age: (Either how old they really are, or how old they look.) *Gender: (Male, Female, Both, None, Unknown?) *Appearance: (It should be descriptive enough that someone can picture your character easily. A picture can also work here, although it’s always nice to get practice with descriptions. Some RPs won’t accept just a picture.) *Personality: (A basic rundown of your character’s personality. RPs vary widely on how descriptive they want you to be here. If you can summarize it all into 5 words, the GM would be fine with that. If you want to go more into it, the GM also wouldn’t mind. This part is more for you, so you don’t start roleplaying your character with an inconsistent personality.) *Race: (Basically what your character is. You should additionally list if he or she is a mutant, superhero, or whatever). *Special Abilities: (Describe your character’s power or special abilities completely here, if any exist. Remember, it’s completely alright to be perfectly normal.) Accepted Tenants *Jessica Marsters - played by BG07 - Supervisor *Mr. and Mrs. Conroy - played by Imenak and Aura - Landlord and Landlady *Hector a.k.a Devider Blaster/Raider - played by Mastermind001 *Johnathan "JG " Gregory (Effex) - played by Ionix Baelgos *E-11 aka Empress aka Emilie - played by Material Defender *Zeen Freed - played by GnSz *Steve Clements - played by Tuor *Harold Dimitri - played by Wazit *Roy Coval - played by TsunaXionus *Mina Cortello - played by Kyan *Calin Malarkey - played by Kyuu *Cassandra Mariel - played by Gigafist *Mia Carmichael - played by Mimic *Travis Ozz - played by Slipslash *Frank Delsi - played by Zath *Janus Leo - played by GnSz *Caleb Farinoth - played by SoulScavenger *Karo Urishi - played by Karo - Supervisor *Zaranj Towraghondi - played by SoulScavenger *Fredrick Marshal - played by TheLivingCouch *Kakei Aragashe - played by ER_ode *Jackie Lane Fleet - played by -S-p-a-d-e-s- *Dexterathozide - played by sam4books Former Tenants *Hannah Gally - played by Little Miss Vixen *Anneka Schaffer - played by Dorian *Jin Muizine - played by gaarafan15 *Maik "N/A" Marin - played by NeoArkbird *Gabriel Galvin - played by Elend-X *Vivi Rocity - played by Mellow *Mallory - played by Muffinbuster *Akeno Hiizumi - played by Atticus432 *Skryre - played by Walking Dedman *Allen Novak - played by Fellguarde Rules 1. Never godmod or power play. 2. Always respect your fellow RPers, even if you don’t agree with them (or like them). 3. Your actions should always be as reasonable as possible. i.e. Don’t have your character on the third floor of the apartment, then magically appear at the basketball courts within the next second. 4. When you enter a conversation or an event, it should always be natural and simple. If it’s forced, you can end up make the situation or interactions awkward. For example, if two characters are having a heartfelt conversation at the balcony, it’s probably best not to randomly walk up to them and start talking about basketball. 5. You don’t have to write a lot in a post, but it shouldn’t ever be just a sentence. 6. Never ping pong. 7. Never, ever take control of another player’s character unless you have their explicit permission to do so. Similarly, you should never MAKE another character do something. 8. Never auto-hit. Glossary Provided by the RP Ping pong - When two (or sometimes more) players post between each other so quickly and so much, that a page or more will consist of nothing but their posts. This is generally frowned upon, and extremely annoying. GM - The game master. He or she created the game, and is currently running it. Co-GM - Generally considered someone of lower power to the GM, and is helping the GM run their RP. Power play - When someone insists their character is the strongest ever just because they can, and are usually an ass about it. They tend to try and overpower everyone else without any sense of originality or creativity. God modding - It’s just like it sounds. Basically, someone fancies themselves a god, and tries controlling everything (or even just some things) in the RP to their whims. Auto-hit - Most often seen in fighting RPs, where people will launch an attack and make it hit completely and with 100% accuracy. This is never acceptable, as it’s not up for only you to decide. Hits are either handled with an unspoken (or explicit) agreement between the fighters, a system placed by the GM, or by the GM himself or herself. OOC - Stands for "Out of Character". It's exactly as it sounds: whenever you post something that's not in character, such as this entire thread. IC - Stands for "In Character". It's when you're typing something in character, such as during the actual game. IC or OOC can also refer to the respective threads of a game where IC or OOC posts are kept. A Note On "Supervisors" These will be people preapproved by the GM. Although many of you have been playing for awhile and are skilled, it doesn't mean all of us should have power in this RP (or even that we have nothing to learn). So, fittingly, those are the only people the GM will be accepting or rejecting for the position (not their character though). Anyone can dispense advice. Only a certain few should have more active control on everything. BG07, Karo, and Aura are included in this, since those are the ones the GM remembers expressing direct interest in helping out very early on. Anyone else who is interested, just say so. Category:RPs